Чирайли/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png Cheery Cheerilee S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Загадочная лихорадка Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Секрет моего роста Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.png Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.png Cheerilee sure S2E10.png Cheerilee happy S2E10.png Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.png Cheerilee leaving S2E10.png Spike excited S2E10.png День семьи Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Happy Cheerilee.png Cheerilee Talking.png Cheerilee -I mean, Mr. Rich- S2E12.png Cheerilee at her desk S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png Where's Granny S02E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png День сердец и копыт CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png Cheerilee scrutinizes card S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png Another nose rub S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Cheerilee barricaded in the closet S2E17.png SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png CMC braced for impact S2E17.png Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Yes S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png Категория:Галереи персонажей